Jealous
by Sheira Kim
Summary: Tentang Jaejoong yang terus mencemburui Yunho. YUNJAE FIC. DLDR. RnR juseyo


**Jealous**

**Author :** Sheira Kim

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclaimer :** Yunho milik Jaejoong, begitupula sebaliknya.

**Warning ! Ini YAOI.**

**Last, Review please ^^**

"Yunnie, kau berselingkuh ya ?" katanya, suatu saat ketika kami pergi berkencan.

"Tidak, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ?"

"Banyak yang bilang. Kau berkencan dengan Karam, bukan ?"

Aku terkekeh. Ah, Jaejoong-ku memang pencemburu, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika yang ia cemburui adalah seorang bayi. Ia selalu menuduhku selingkuh, setiap kali aku menolak ajakan kencannya. Pernah suatu ketika aku menolak ajakan makan malam di rumahnya, ia langsung berkata, "Ah, kau pasti akan berkencan dengan Junsu, bukan ?" nadanya sinis, khas para pencemburu.

Terkadang aku merasa lelah dengan semua tingkah lakunya, mencemburui semua orang yang dekat denganku, sekalipun itu Yoochun, sepupuku. Tapi sifat pencemburunya juga yang aku sukai. Dengan ia cemburu, berarti ia benar-benar takut kehilanganku, bukan ?

Banyak temanku yang bilang, sebaiknya ku putuskan saja Jaejoong. Tapi aku tidak mau. Jaejoong sudah ku anggap bagian dari diriku, yang tanpanya aku merasa hampa. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi bagaimana bila aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya ?

Awal kami bertemu adalah ketika makan malam keluarga. Saat itu, Appa mengatakan jika ada seorang pria yang sudah beliau jodohkan denganku. Yah, tentu saja aku menolak. Aku laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai perempuan. Aku masih mampu ereksi ketika melihat dada besar perempuan yang menyembul. Mataku-pun masih jelalatan saat ada gadis cantik lewat.

"Appa tahu kan aku normal ?" Appa-ku diam.

"Appa tahu, tapi Appa yakin kau akan menyukainya. Ia laki-laki yang cantik, baik, bahkan ia juga pintar memasak. Appa yakin dia akan cocok denganmu, Yun.."

"Tapi Appa…kenapa bukan dengan yeoja ?"

"Yunnie-ah, Umma tahu maksudmu sayang…Tapi Umma yakin dia jauh lebih memikat dari yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Dia punya kecantikan yang luar biasa, tidak seperti yeoja yang selalu berbedak tebal, Yun…"

Sebelah alisku berkedut. '_Umma, kau juga yeoja…_'

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Umma ? Kenapa bukan Changmin saja ?" aku mencebilkan bibir, sengaja.

"Kau tahu Changmin sudah punya Kyuhyun.."

Aku mendengus. Inilah yang tidak aku sukai. Orangtua-ku memang bukan tipe pemaksa, namun mereka selalu berhasil membuatku mengatakan 'iya' karena tak ada jawaban lain.

"Arraseo. Begini saja. Aku akan menuruti permintaan Umma untuk bertemu dengannya, namun bila aku tidak menyukainya, jangan paksa aku. Oke ?"

Namun ketika aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia merupakan sosok yang anggun dan ramah. Suaranya lembut. Parasnya cantik, seperti yang Umma bilang. Kepalanya selalu menunduk malu. Entah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia begitu berbeda. Sekarang ia cenderung cepat marah dan pencemburu akut.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang emm...perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua kita ?" tanyaku, di malam ketika keluarga kami bertemu.

"Ku pikir itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak ingin buru-buru. Kita bisa memulainya dari menjadi teman. Dengan begitu, mungkin kita bisa saling mencintai dan tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan yang mereka lakukan.." katanya. Jujur saja, aku terkejut. Dalam cerita-cerita, biasanya si gadis atau uke akan menolak dengan keras karena ia sudah punya kekasih. Sedangkan dalam kasusku, Jaejoong bersikap biasa saja, seolah perjodohan adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kau..punya kekasih ?" aku bertanya hati-hati. Jika ia tidak punya kekasih sih tidak masalah dengan caraku bertanya. Tapi bila ia baru saja putus ? Bisa-bisa ia menangis, kemudian akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang 'mantan' kekasihnya, tentang keburukannya, dan sebagainya. Dan aku paling lemah melihat 'perempuan' menangis, karena mereka terlihat rapuh.

"Kekasih ?" aku mengangguk antusias, terlalu penasaran dengan calon tunanganku ini. "Tidak ada. Kau ? Apa kau punya kekasih ?" ia balik bertanya. Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya, tidak perempuan, bahkan laki-laki. Mungkin, karena alasan itulah aku dijodohkan.."

Ia mengangguk-angguk lucu, persis seperti boneka kecil yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil. Seketika aku tersihir olehnya. Jaejoong begitu indah di mataku, dan aku menyukainya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ? Kau benar-benar selingkuh dengan Karam ya ?" Jaejoong mulai merajuk. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika ada ia ?

"Joongie-ah my baby boo.." pipinya memerah, lucu.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan aku berselingkuh dengan Karam, hm ?" Ia diam. "Apa kau pernah melihatku berkencan dengan Karam dan hanya berdua ? Apa aku dan Karam terlihat seperti kita ?" Ia menggeleng. "Tentu saja kita lebih romantis.." katanya, bibirnya mengerucut. Ah, cantiknya...

"Aku dan Karam hanya teman, begitu pula dengan Junsu. Kau tidak perlu cemburu, sayang... Bukankan sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan ?" ia mengangguk, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau cemburu ? Percayalah padaku, boo, jangan dengarkan gosip-gosip murahan itu. Percayalah, maka semuanya akan tetap indah.." Ia terlihat ragu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk malu-malu.

-END-


End file.
